1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for collecting and distributing traffic congestion information, and in particular to a method and system for distributing formed traffic congestion information about those conditions to a traffic information user and/or forming traffic congestion data based on collected traffic information of a current position and speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
On roadways where a significant proportion of the traffic is attributable to commuters, traffic congestion is a routine problem. In some particularly crowded areas, such as metropolitan areas of the country, traffic during commuter hours slows to a stop. Various methods and systems are known for the metrological collection of data for traffic assessment in segments of a road network Several systems for monitoring traffic and informing motorists of traffic conditions have been used. In some cities, traffic congestion information is gathered electronically by video cameras, radar sets or stationary sensors embedded in pavement, such as copper loop sensors, and then transmitted over a communication network to a central information facility where traffic problems are identified. This information is then augmented by reports of accidents and obstructions from police, fire and emergency services and aerial observers. Traffic information can be sent to one or more message boards located on the roadway to inform drivers of problems, and in certain cases, access to particular segments of roadways can be controlled from the central control center by activating traffic control devices.
The disadvantage with the current method and system is that installing stationary sensors at roadside or in the road surface is expensive, as is the maintenance of such sensors. In addition, the obstacle to gathering the data is getting the required licenses from local, state and federal governments to permanent place sensors on or in roadways.
Given the size of a continental highway system using sensors and/or cameras to collect road traffic information data for each and every public road on the continent is impractical. Considering the technical considerations and the system costs, a method for collecting and distributing dynamic traffic data using equipment installed in vehicles is required.
Automotive onboard navigation systems have become inexpensive and widespread. With steadily decreasing costs for Global Positioning System (GPS), processing and display technology, navigation systems will become universal in coming years. Market research has shown that the most desired service is the augmentation of navigation systems with real-time traffic data, so that a driver is informed of congestion ahead, and alternate, faster routes are provided. Previous efforts to provide individualized real time traffic have relied on cell phone technology or terrestrial wireless to transmit the data on onboard modules, and none has integrated this information into intelligent navigation systems, relying instead on the driver's knowledge of local roads and alternate routes. Moreover, these systems have been limited to specific areas.
There is a significant need for accurate, real-time traffic congestion information. Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized the desirability of a traffic congestion information system which provides a sufficient amount of current and accurate information concerning traffic conditions. There is therefore a need to use low power wireless transmitters to transmit GPS generated automobile location and speed data to a network of receivers located along roadways in congested areas. It has also been recognized that it would be desirable to provide real-time traffic congestion information in a form which allows either an automated system or a driver to devise alternative routes to get around the congested area. Real-time traffic maps are available on desktop computers via Internet, but are not available in a useful form to mobile users. The bandwidth to transmit maps is too high. The drivers shouldn't be working on the map while driving, the best-route information should be via visual or voice to drivers. Also, traffic accident reports are available to mobile users, but do not accurately reflect true traffic speeds. The present invention satisfies that need.